Raised by The Enterprise Crew
by Clieo Of The South
Summary: When Spock adopts a young Vulcan girl, he has no idea what he's getting into. Glitter, ponies, haircuts and more! And that's just the beginning!
1. Chapter 1

Some people would think that finding a comatose girl in the wreckage of a downed spacecraft a bad thing. But Spock wasn't some people.

After being sent to scout the remains of a crashed Vulcan vessel, the last thing he had on his mind was what parenting was like.

But when he saw the five or so year old girl laying on a fallen tree, her mahogany hair a matted mess around her pointed ears, something changed in him.

He scanned her for injuries, then contacted the captain. "Sir, I found a survivor!" He said, and onboard the majestic Enterprise, Jim Kirk froze.

A survivr. That was something he didn't expect. Just looking at the video feed of the wreckage, he found it hard to believe they'd even find a body, let alone a survivor. "Spock, are they injured?"

"She does not appear to be fatally injured, though she has suffered some head trauma, as well as some serious burns on her arm. She looks to be around five or six years old." He replied, the young Vulcan moved her head slightly, then moaned.

Spock walked up to her, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice calm and smooth, he was trying to seem nonthreatening.

"Where's Mucha?" She mumbled, not even opening her eyes. "I need my Mucha."

A member of the away team had joined them without Spock noticing. "What's a Mucha?"

"It is like a comfort object. Different children name them different things. I'd assume she named hers Mucha. Search around, and let me know if you find anything resembling a stuffed animal, or blanket."

"Aye sir." He said, then walked away. Spock carefully picked up the young girl, her head relaxed against his chest as he carried her to the beam up area.

Everyone else had gathered, ready to leave the sad wreckage. The man from before held up a stuffed spaceship triumphantly.

Some areas here and there on the stuffed object were burned, but just like the child in Spock's arms, it somehow made it.

"Okay Mr. Scott. Beam us up Spock said. And just like that, they were on the Enterprise.

T'Prel heard voices, but they were echo-y and distant. Her mind felt like syrup, thick and foggy. Every thought floated away as if she'd never thought of it.

"But what about when she wakes up? Who's going to take care of her?" An accented voice rang through her mind. It sounded earthen.

"I can assure you doctor, that she will be taken care of." An emotionless voice replied. Something about the way he talked made T'Prel feel less worried. Something about his voice reminded her of home.

"Who's going to do it? You?" A laugh rang out, making her shutter slightly, it was really loud.

"I am fully capable of taking care of her. I'm sure she will need a fellow Vulcan to lead her through the strong amounts of grief she will experience." The monotone voice said. So he was Vulcan. That's why he sounded familiar.

What did he mean by grief? "Dammit man, this is a child! She's going to need a person who will care about her!"

"What makes you think I won't care about her? I have went through what she will go through when she wakes up. She needs someone who will understand. Someone who will raise her as her parents would, in the Vulcan way."

"What ever. I'll make sure to notify you if anything happens, or changes."

"Thank you doctor."

She suddenly became aware of beeping. A heart monitor. Her mind was racing, but before T'Prel could get to any solid thought, she drifted further into unconsciousness.

Three days later

T'Prel opened her eyes, her head hurt immediately from the bright lights. The sound of the heart monitor was still faintly beeping in the background.

She looked around, and a man with dark hair looked at her from across the room. "Ah! She awakens!" He said. She instantly recognized his voice, but couldn't think of where.

T'Prel looked down at her hands. One of them was wrapped in gauze and a bandage. The other hand had an IV in the vein. She shuddered slightly. She hated needles, even if it was illogical.

Her stuffed starship Mucha sat next to her leg, it had some singe marks on the wings.

"Where am I?"

"You, little lady, are on the Enterprise." He said, pulling out a communicator. "Just let me make a call, and you can talk to the captain." She nodded, and he walked out.

About five minutes later, the man came back, along with two other people. One in blue, and one in yellow. Her ears perked a little bit when she noticed the one in blue was a Vulcan.

"Hi. My name is Jim Kirk. I'm the captain." The man in yellow said, smiling. T'Prel nodded, and Kirk looked at the Vulcan man. "This is my first officer Spock."

"Why am I here captain Kirk?" She asked, and his smile dropped from his face.

"What is your name?"

"T'Prel. You still have not answered my question. Where are my parents?" He sighed, and put his chin in his hand.

"There was an explosion. On your parents vessel. It crashed on a nearby planet. We were the closest, so we came to help. You... Uh... Were the only survivor."

She felt her stomach drop. Tears stung at her eyes, but she held them in. Crying was illogical. T'Prel had to be strong. For them.

"Mr.Spock here, has volunteered to take care of you until we can find a more permanent home for you."

She nodded, and looked up at Spock. "Thank you Mr. Spock." He tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Well, uh...we'll let rest." Kirk said, and he and Dr. McCoy walked out, leaving her and Spock alone.

"I apologize for your loss."

"Thank you. It will be hard without them." She replied, trying her hardest not to break down in front her new guardian, and failing.

The tears she'd been holding in, suddenly slipped down her face. T'Prel's shoulders shook as the sobs escaped her lips.

Spock crossed the room in two large strides. He sat down, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Not thinking, she enveloped him in a hug, crying into his shoulder.

"There there, things will get better."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been through the same thing. I lost my mother, the day we lost our planet."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. Now rest. You need to recover." Spock got the blanket from the end of the bed, and put it over het. Slowly she fell asleep, comforted by the presence of the older Vulcan, and clutching Mucha like a lifeline.


	2. Chapter 2

Six year old T'Prel ran through the halls of the Enterprise, her mahogany hair in two pigtails just behind each pointed ear.

She had a smile on her face as her uncle Jim chased after her, purple glitter all over his face. "T'Prel! Get back here!" He yelled Angrily.

Ever since Spock became her permanent guardian, the young Vulcan became practically an exact replica of him. That was, when he was around.

When Spock left for diplomatic meetings or to visit his father on New Vulcan, T'Prel lost her angel like appearance, and became as everyone called her, a mischievous elf.

She would run around playing pranks on everyone she could. When Spock heard about her antics, he'd simply smile, (or, his version of a smile) and say that it was all a phase.

Though, Jim was pretty sure it wasn't a phase at all. "Catch me if you can!" She said, her voice loud and clear. People moved out of her way, smiles on their faces.

Everyone loved T'Prel. Even if she was a little mischievous, who wasn't at one point in life?

T'Prel turned a coner and hid in the med bay, while Jim kept on running. She walked happily up to her uncle Bones and watch him treat a patient.

"Hey T'Prel. Up to anything today?" He asked, wrapping a burn on an engineers arm.

"You know, the usual." She replied, and handed him the scissors he needed.

"You know, if you don't stop covering uncle Jim in glitter, you won't have any left for yourself." He said, and T'Prel paled. She hadn't realized that. She loved glitter, is she ran out before the next shore leave, she didn't know what she'd do.

"I need to check my glitter buckets!" She said running out. McCoy laughed and discharged the engineer.

Spock said once that he was about to start teaching her the ways of Surak. Which meant she'd stop being the adorable glitter monster she was, and become logical. Like Spock.

He wasn't very sure how he felt about that. McCoy had always had a soft spot for the young girl. Mainly because he reminded her of his own child.

But Spock knew what he was doing. If he wanted her to become logical, then she would.

T'Prel stood inside her closet, counting the buckets of glitter she had left. Only five. She'd have enough for now.

Her room was impeccably clean, with perfectly even glittery paintings taped to the walls. She didn't have many toys, other than her Mucha, but what little she did have were always put up after each playtime.

T'Prel climbed out of her closet, and jumped onto her bed. She missed Spock when he was gone. For a full year she called him Spock, but her stubbornness left her, and she started calling him papa.

She laid back and hugged Mucha to her chest. Sometimes T'Prel wondered about her parents. She couldn't really remember them all that much, she had more memories of Spock and the Enterprise crew than of them.

Suddenly getting an idea, T'Prel sat up and ran from her room. She ran all the way to the bridge, where uncle Bones was trying to get glitter from uncle Jim's nose.

She walked right up to Uhura and tapped her arm. "Can I ask a question?"

"You just did silly."

"You know what I mean."

"Sure, ask away." Uhura said, patting the young girl on the head.

"Do you want to have a girl day? We could do each others hair, and play dress up!" She asked anxiously.

Uhura smiled a very bright smile. "Absolutely! Want to meet me at my room tomorrow morning?" T'Prel nodded excitedly and ran out. She'd never really had a girl day.

Usually she spent free time with uncle Jim, or uncle Scotty. But now she could spend time with Uhura.

T'Prel LOVED Uhura. She looked up to her, and always secretly hoped her and papa got married so she would have a mommy.

She always noticed the looks they gave each other. They were in love. It was obvious. But they never really got together.

Maybe it was because papa is always covered in glitter! T'Prel thought. She made a mental note not to play with it around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Uhura smiled at seven year old T'Prel as Spock opened the door. "Hey guys."

"Hi."

"Are you ready to go Nyota?" Spock asked, and she nodded.

"Bye papa! By Uhura!" T'Prel called, already closing the door her and Spocks' quarters.

"T'Prel, be good for uncle Leonard okay? And listen to him."

"Yes papa I will." She replied, and the door closed. Uncle Bones was sitting in the living room area, flicking through movies with the remote.

"So, anything you want to watch?" He asked, and T'Prel shrugged. "Come on, there's gotta be something."

"I don't really watch TV all that much."

"Have you ever seen any of the Disney movies?"

"What's Disney?"

Bones nearly fell from his seat in shock. "You've never seen any Disney movies?!?!? We need to change that." He said, putting on the movie 'Tangled'.

T'Prel wasn't very interested at first, then Rapunzel started singing, and it immediately caught her attention.

By the time Spock and Uhura came back, McCoy was fast asleep, and she was watching the movie for the third time.

They opened the door to see her in a purple tutu Carol had made, dancing around and singing along to 'When will my Life Begin'.

T'Prel turned and saw them. "Papa! Look! I'm a princess just like Rapunzel!" She said, pointing at her purple tutu and Rapunzel's purple dress.

Uhura had the biggest smile in her face as she sat down on the couch. T'Prel sat next to her, and Spock sat on the other side of his daughter, and they watched Disney movies all night


	4. Chapter 4

Ten year old T'Prel ran around the engineering decks of the Enterprise. Her curly hair in a braid snaking down her back, and ending near her bottom.

She loved her hair, it was curly and had so much volume. Though, it was also a bit of an oddity. Vulcans very rarely have naturally curly hair. Some women use treatments to give some curl, only a few were born with the texture T'Prel had.

Though, her hair was getting pretty long. She wondered when she could get it cut. Most women tended to let it grow, and pin it up in elaborate braids.

But Spock was hopeless when it had to do with hair. Absolutely 100% hopeless. One morning, he tried to tame T'Prel's wild locks, and ended up getting the brush stuck. He had to call Uhura and Carol Marcus to get it out without cutting out the majority of the hair from the back of her head.

In the end, he just gave her a headband to wear. Though, that didn't mean she only did that. Uhura loved to braid her hair. Uhura's hair was naturally curly like T'Prel's, so wasn't too hard to handle.

T'Prel stopped in Scotty's office and looked around. It was pretty clean, considering he never went in there. Only occasionally would she actually see him doing paperwork, or sitting at the computer.

Which made it the perfect room for her to watch videos. Lately she became quite obsessed with a 21st century show called 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'.

Her favorite character was Rainbow Dash, and she loved the thought of talking ponies living in a society with magic.

Though, if Spock found her watching it, he'd make her stop, telling her it was illogical.

Oh, how T'Prel hated it when he said her favorite things were illogical. He always said it like she'd disappointed him.

It want T'Prel's fault the computer was at too slow a learning pace for her. It wasn't her fault she'd never stepped foot on her homeland. The new colony, or the original planet.

She was born on that shuttle craft. And her parents never said why she wasn't allowed to learn the ways of Surak.

T'Prel sat down on the desk chair, and watched a few episodes. The talking animals quickly made her feel better.

After about an hour, she slid off the chair, and tried to walk out, when her long hair got caught between the armrest and the cushion.

She sighed and pulled her hair from the the chair. It really got annoying. She walked back to her quarters, thinking about the princess from 'Tangled'.

Rapunzel had such long hair, but she looked so good with shorter hair. It gave T'Prel an idea. Spock kept a pair of scissors in the bathroom for when his hair got too long for comfort.

She hurriedly ran the rest of the way, and messaged Uhura and Carol. About fifteen minutes later, they walked in to see her putting a towel under a chair, a pair of scissors in her hand.

"Could you guys give me a haircut?" She asked, pulling out her oh so adorable wide eyed look that no one could say no to.

"Of course, did you already ask Spock?" Carol asked, grabbing a spray bottle. T'Prel nodded innocently and sat down as Uhura began brushing her hair. Occasionally spraying it with the water.

She took the scissors, and began snipping away. Curly hair, the color of mahogany fell to the towel. T'Prel couldn't be happier.

Spock had had a long day. He was tired, overly stressed, and honestly wanted nothing more than to watch a movie with his daughter.

He rubbed a hand through his hair, then moved it back to its original place. He walked with his usual, logical speed, and without a second thought, began to wonder about T'Prel.

There was something different about her. The curly hair and natural affinity for glitter and the color purple marked her as not quite what one would expect of a Vulcan child.

Maybe he was just being paranoid. Plenty of Vulcan children rebelled before following in the footsteps if their parents. Maybe it was just a phase.

He opened the door, and found Uhura and Carol sweeping up long, curly locks from the floor.

T'Prel ran in from another room, the biggest smile plastered on her face. Her hair, which used to go past her waist, was now just below her ears. "Papa!"

"What happened to your hair?"

"I cut it. Don't you like it?" She asked, her smile dropping from her face.

Uhura took one look at his face and stopped. "You did say we could cut it, right?"

"Where would you get that notion?"

Uhura's face dropped. "T'Prel told us you wanted it cut."

"I said no such thing." Spock replied, glaring at the ten year old, who had a guilty grin on her face.

"We'll just go." Carol said, and both her and Nyota left, leaving a towel on the floor.

"Hehe, oops?"

"T'Prel, why would you lie? Lying is illogical, and wrong. Explain yourself."

T'Prel looked down, her face turning a shade of green in shame. "I didn't know if you'd say yes or not."

"You should have just asked." He said, kneeling down to be even with her height. "I prefer your hair longer, as how most Vulcan women wear theirs." T'Prel looked even more miserable. "But this style suits you very well."

She smiled in relief, and looked in his eyes. He was being honest. Just like how she would be from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

The day was bright and sunny, not a single cloud in sight. The majority of the Enterprise crew was gathered in a beautiful field with numerous white wild flowers, and chairs.

There was a white carpet between two sections of chairs, and wooden poles holding up a white canopy, purple flowers decorated the front of it.

Captain Jim Kirk stood at the end, his best friend looking nervous beside him. Music started, and everyone stood.

The flower girl, eleven year old T'Prel, walked down the aisle, her short hair had purple flowers woven in, and she wore a sparkling purple dress with a blue sash.

Instead of flowers, though, T'Prel's basket was full of glitter and sequins. She sprinkled it as she walked, looking like a pixie.

She had a huge smile on her face as finished her glittery walk and stood to the side.

A moment later, a beautiful women, her hair braided into intricate braids with flowers, and her dress white and poofy. Like a ball gown.

Nyota Uhura was the only one there smiling more than T'Prel. She had almost no make up on her face, giving her a natural look. She walked slowly, a bouquet of purple and blue roses in her hands.

She was nervous and excited. Happy and scared. Exhausted and full of too much energy. In all honesty, she had no idea what to feel. Getting married was the hardest yet easiest thing she'd ever done.

When Spock proposed, she practically screamed yes. After that, she had collected her 'support group'. Which pretty much consisted of Carol, Jim, and her daughter to be, T'Prel.

For two weeks they stayed holed up in a room, planning everything. Of course T'Prel was the one to recommend the purple flowers, as well as the glitter instead of rose petals, and more importantly, the location.

She'd done so much research over fairytale weddings, the only logical place was in a field with flowers.

Uhura stopped in front of Jim, and took Spock's hand. "Okay, so I've seen enough movies to know how this works." Kirk muttered, trying to find the place with his words in the book. The crowd laughed, and he finally found it. "Alright. We are gathered here today to honour this man and this women in holy matrimony."

Uhura looked in to Spock's eyes. His beautiful brown eyes so full of emotions it made her smile.

"If there is any one here who objects to this union, please speak now, so that I may shoot you with my phaser." Jim joked, and everyone laughed. When no one said anything, he turned to Bones, who was a groomsman, and grabbed the rings.

"Okay, so repeat after me." He told Spock. "I Spock,"

"I Spock,"

"Hereby take you, Nyota Uhura, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"Hereby take you, Nyota Uhura, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Jim had Uhura say the same thing, and the both put the ring on the others finger. The entire time, T'Prel was watching, waiting until finally, the captain said the words she'd been dying to hear.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They leaned in and kissed. Both smiling. T'Prel nearly melted she was smiling so much. When the crowd began to clap, she walked up.

"Yay!" She said, hugging Uhura, then her dad. She very quietly whispered in her ear. "Can I call you mommy now?"

"Absolutely! Call me what ever you want." Uhura replied, tears in her eyes.

All she ever wanted was to be a mom, now, she had both a wonderful husband, and the best daughter anyone could ask for. What more could a girl need?


	6. Chapter 6

The Enterprise glided through space, it's crew going about their usual day. T'Prel snuck through the halls, her shoulder length hair held back with a headband. Revealing her pointy ears.

She turned a corner, then looked around. Nobody to see her. She smiled and quickly ducked into a closet, where boxes were full of different things to prank people with.

Paint bombs (full of glittery paint), sticky string, rope, she had it all. That is, all except a target.

She took inventory, then walked out, making sure no one saw. She made her way to her quarters, only to come face to face with Uhura. "What were you doing in that closet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mmm hmm. I see your game. I know you have pranking stuff in there."

"Please don't tell papa! He'll kill me if he finds out." T'Prel said, her brown eyes suddenly serious.

"Why would I tell Spock? I want to help you prank people!" Uhura said, making her daughter smile in relief.

"Good, because I need some help finding a target. Everything else I have planned."

"We're obviously going to prank Jim, maybe the bridge crew entirely."

T'Prel nodded, and grabbed a notepad as they sat down at the table. Two hours later, they had a foolproof plan that involved glitter bombs, a spring, and a whole lot of paint.

They were ready.

Jim Kirk went about his day like normal. He got his usual coffee, he read a few reports on his PADD, then, he got ready for work.

Jim made his was down the hall, winking at the occasional cute girl. He was in an incredibly good mood that day, and he felt as though nothing could bring him down.

That was, until he noticed T'Prel standing at the entrance to the lift, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hey T'Prel. How are you?"

"I'm very good sir." She replied, grinning.

"Well okay then. I'm going to go now..." He muttered, suddenly nervous.

"Bye Uncle Jim!" T'Prel happily said, skipping away. Jim frowned, that was really weird. But he wasn't going to let it bother him. No no, nothing could get rid of his good mood.

He walked into the lift, and made his way to the bridge. The smile evaporated from his face the second he saw his chair.

It was painted sparkly pink. A very unmanly color, in his opinion.

He walked in, and let out a small, very unmanly, very high shriek. "My chair!!!"

Everyone laughed at him, and Uhura knew then and there, that she and her daughter had just bonded over yet another thing.

Oh yeah, this was just the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim Kirk was a patient man. He could handle a lot of things. Klingons threatening his ship? No sweat. Khan trying to kill all of Starfleet? He could deal with it. But what he couldn't deal with was a certain young Vulcan messing with his chair.

To everyone else, T'Prel was an absolute angel. She was adorable, and had an obsession with glitter, and well behaved. But to Jim, it was as if she was out for his blood. And it didn't help when Uhura decided to help her prank him.

First she painted his chair pink. PINK! Pink wasn't a manly color, and he was the manliest guy he knew. He had to deal with the pink chair for two days before Scotty could send someone to repaint it.

She hadn't done anything yet, but he knew something was coming. He could sense every time her intelligent brown eyes looked into his blue ones.

She was planning something, and he knew, he wasn't going to like it.

T'Prel was definitely planning something. She was planning something huge, and she knew her Uncle Jim wasn't going to like it.

With the help of Uhura, she set everything up, waited for everything to fall into place. "Okay, now all we have to do is wait." She whispered, walking back to her room.

When Jim made it to the bridge the next morning, he felt jumpy. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something didn't feel right. He glanced around for T'Prel, and felt instantly better when he didn't see her. Maybe she wasn't planning anything after all.

He heard the doors swoosh open, and heard her footsteps along with Spock's evenly placed ones. Okay, if Spock was there, then she definitely wasn't going to try anything. He relaxed a bit, and sat down in his chair. Only find himself stuck the ceiling instead.

He looked down and found an airbag on his seat. He had been launched from his chair onto some sort of sticky pad on the ceiling.

He groaned when he heard the laughter of the crew, and saw T'Prel's adorable but also terrifying smirk.

"What's wrong Uncle Jim? You seem to be in a sticky situation!"

Jim groaned again. He would be stuck there for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was a very big day for young T'Prel. Today, she was no longer a child. Today, she turned twelve. She wasn't sure how she was going to react to being so old.

As a six year old, she always imagined that by twelve she'd be different. She would be tall, and brave, and, though she'd deny it in an instant, she imagined she would have boobs.

But now, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she didn't understand what all the hype had been back then. She was no longer eleven, but she didn't feel twelve. She felt like she was stuck in between the two ages, not one anymore, but not quite the other either.

She still looked like eleven year old T'Prel. She couldn't see herself as anything different. The words 'I'm twelve' didn't sound quite as natural as 'I'm eleven' did.

Her hair was definitely longer than when she'd first turned eleven, and she was way more mature. She still pulled her pranks, still wore something purple at all times, and she still loved anything Disney.

But since beginning to learn the ways of Surak, she began to see things in a different light. She saw the beauty and calmness of the color purple, and the delicate and intricate steps that led up to making a successful prank.

She understood the importance that came with being unattached through emotions. One had to keep calm when things were anything but, and she felt happy that she hadn't began her education in the matter until later on in her life. Most began learning at the age of seven. But starting so early, they didn't have a chance to grasp the meanings behind the emotions they chose to hide away.

But T'Prel understood (or at least she thought she did) most emotions. She knew what it felt like to be happy. To be sad, she did lose her parents, after all.

She understood love. She knew the warmth in her chest that formed when she saw her Papa, or uncle Jim was love. She loved everybody.

A knock on her bedroom door distracted her from her thoughts. "Come in." She called, sitting back on her bed.

Nyota Uhura opened the door, and smiled at her daughter. "Hey sweetie! Today's a big day, huh?"

Uhura walked in and sat down next to her. T'Prel only nodded. "Are you okay? You're usually happy about your birthday. Especially since Spock and Tyler are currently trying to figure out the wonders of using a spatula."

T'Prel gave a small smile at that. She could already hear her Papa shuffling around the kitchen, muttering curses under his breath, and tittering about how illogical pancakes were to her younger brother.

Tyler gave a happy little shout and went back to doing whatever he had been doing.

He was almost a year old, and T'Prel had been so happy when she found out she would be a big sister. She loved him so much, and was even allowed to name him.

"I'm fine. I just don't feel like I'm ready to be twelve yet. I'm so..." She stopped to look for a word to describe it. "Old."

Uhura laughed and gave the younger girl a hug. "Don't worry about, T'Prel. You're still a kid. It's not like you're turning sixteen or anything. You need to enjoy being twelve, just like you did when you were eleven."

T'Prel nodded, she felt better. "You're right. Thanks Mama."

Together they walked out of her bedroom and to the small kitchen area. Where they immediately began laughing their heads off.

Spock was covered in pancake mix, and was glaring at the few burnt ones he was able to make.

He was holding the spatula like a weapon.

"Nyota I find making pancakes the 'old fashioned way' highly illogical, and very overrated." He said, sighing in defeat. "Happy birthday T'Prel."

"Thank you Papa." She said, giving him a hug. "I think we should let Uncle Jim handle the pancakes from now on."

Uhura laughed, and they all agreed. It wasn't that bad being twelve after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Huge timeskip, just FYI...** T'Prel hummed softly as she walked around her room. She placed the necklace in her hand on the hook of her handmade jewelry rack. It was weird for her to start living on a planet.

She had been born on Vulcan, but began living on her parents ship when she was two. When it crashed, and she was taken onto the Enterprise, it was only about six months into their original five year mission. They of course had been given a few shorter missions here and there. She honestly hadn't really stepped foot on a planet she could remember until she was thirteen.

The first thing that bothered her was the gravity. The antigravity on the ship was just slightly less than on earth, and it bothered her how off centered she had felt.

The other thing was the quiet. T'Prel had grown up listening to the sounds of the engines, and the air recycling system. It was just white noise, really, but she was so used to it, she couldn't sleep for the first two nights in their new house.

Another thing that bothered her was school. There weren't many Vulcans on Earth, and she didn't have access to a Vulcan school. So she had been enrolled in an advanced learners academy. She didn't exactly grow up with a bunch of other kids, and it bothered her to be surrounded by them.

She turned her head to her brother's room, listening as her talked to his pet goldfish. Tyler was five now, he, just like other Vulcan children his age was going through the teachings of Surak. He had made the decision himself, just like how T'Prel had made the decision to wait.

Although he was learning to be logical, he still enjoyed his pet fish very much.

T'Prel sighed and sat on her bed. She had just celebrated her seventeenth birthday. Her father had asked her that morning what she wanted to do, since she'd graduated earlier that month.

Did she want to study at the Vulcan University of Science on New Vulcan, or did she want to go to Starfleet academy? It was a big decision to make.

Her logical reasoning told her the pros and cons of both. She could be with other Vulcans, and learn more of the culture. But then she'd probably never go on a starship again.

She could join Starfleet, like her Papa. But then she wouldn't get to meet other Vulcans. Not to mention she could be in dangerous situations.

"Which to choose..." She asked herself. She probably wouldn't be happy at the Vulcan University... She was so different. She still enjoyed playing pranks on others, and she still wore at least _something_ purple everyday, which was a color no one wore on New Vulcan.

So she had to choose. Be Vulcan, or be herself. It wasn't a decision she could take lightly.

Laying back on her bed, she made her decision.

The sun was bright over the campus in San Francisco. Dressed in her red uniform, T'Prel felt a sense of belonging.

The academy was everything her father had told her and more. The classes were actually challenging, and she got along great with the other students, who didn't seem to mind at all her slightly human tendencies.

She was taking linguistic classes, making Uhura very proud. Language, like pranks, seemed to come very easy for her, and she had quickly become ahead of her class.

T'Prel wasn't entirely alone from her family. Her cousin, Demora Sulu was there too. She was taking pilot classes to be like her father.

Attending the academy, T'Prel felt like she truly belonged, and it was a feeling she enjoyed quite much.

 **So, this is probably the end... Not sure yet... Let me know if you guys want to see more of her as a kid or maybe mommy T'Prel... This is probably going to become a one-shot book where you guys and request what you want to happen...**

 **~Clieo**


End file.
